Patent Document 1 describes a banknote depositing/dispensing apparatus as an example of a banknote handling apparatus. This banknote depositing/dispensing apparatus is placed on a teller counter of a bank, for example, and is used by a teller of the bank. The banknote depositing/dispensing apparatus includes a transport unit which transports banknotes, and a storage unit which stores the banknotes. The transport unit is housed in an upper housing. The storage unit is housed in a protective housing. The protective housing is arranged under the upper housing, and protects the storage unit at a predetermined security level or higher. In this banknote depositing/dispensing apparatus, the transport unit is configured to be drawn out of the upper housing forward of the apparatus. The protective housing has an opening which is formed through its front side and can be covered or uncovered with a door. The storage unit is configured to be drawn forward of the apparatus through the opening. For example, during maintenance, such as when troubleshooting for banknote jamming is needed, the transport unit and/or the storage unit are/is drawn forward of the apparatus to allow the maintenance person to access the inside of the apparatus.